HAPPILY EVER AFTER!
by maria190
Summary: A DAY IN LONDON FOR THE NOW MARRIED COUPLE THE EXACT SAME DATE TEN YEARS AFTER WILL'S ACCIDENT !


**Hey guys this is a special day today. Ten years from Will's accident since that bloody day March 19 2007. I chose to write a day in London that Will and Louisa are spending, eight years after Will changed his mind and didn't do that in Switzerland . And I will also say this again: Will is irreplacable . Will can return in the flesh , it's possible. The fact that he did that in Switzerland and the second book could all be Will's or Lou's or someone else's point of view of what could happen if he does that. But he doesn't.**

 **Or in the third book that Jojo is writing about Louisa and New York we can find out that Will was there and he changed his mind but Lou didn't know. But now she does and they live happily ever after. Will after he told Clark to call his parents in he also asked her to return to England with Georgina and not see what he will do.**

 **But after she left he suddenly changed his mind because of her but decided to move in New York that now Nathan is there as his carer. And he asked from Georgina , his parents and Nathan not tell her the truth. Because he wants her to not be trapped with the wheelchair. But he understands he is wrong and he comes up with the plan and tells Nathan to suggest Clark to come and work in New York. He also finds out all the things that happened in Lou's life and about his daughter.**

 **So as Lou finally accepts the job in New York she understands that she never was in love with that Sam guy and she left because England was not the same without Will. And the day that Will and Nathan will tell her that Will is there arrived and they reunite and live happily ever after. I loveeeeeeeeeeeee theeemmmmmmmmmm. Will and Lou.**

 **So either way I am presenting ways in which Will can return. It can be what I described in the third book would happen or it can simply all the events from doing that in Switzerland until whatever Jojo will write in the third book can all be Will's point of view of what would happen.**

 **But now I am presenting the fact that Will changed his mind sometime in Mauritius when he had a dream about what would happen if he actually told Clark the last night in Mauritius that he would do Switzerland. He dreamt what life could be if he would do that and he didn't do it.**

 **He changed his mind, they lived together and got married and now here they are spending a day in London, this day: March 19 2017. Ten years after the accident. Louisa's and Will's point of view. I hope you will enjoy ! I love themmmmm and Will must return in the third book and in a second movie! Scored on my heart always forever!**

 **Louisa**

He didn't do it. Switzerland. Will told me that in our last night in Mauritius eight years ago, he would tell me that he would go in Switzerland. But then he dreamt what life would be if he would tell me that night that he would do it and he changed his mind and so, in our last night in Mauritius, he told me what was planning about Switzerland but he wouldn't do it. That he changed his mind. We got married after one year living together and we couldn't be happier. And today, we are spending our day in London, just the two of us. I wanted to give him a day full of joy and make him not thinking about that bloody day. Ten years ago. And here we are in his favorite restaurant. We come here pretty often for the past five years and he has no problem anymore eating in front of people:

"Clark, don't worry"

"Worry? What are you talking about?"

"My wife is a lousy liar. You think I don't know you wanted us to come here today to have me not thinking about the accident?"

"Well, I am guilty Mr. Traynor"

"And I love you for it"

"I love you too. So are you ok?"

"Yeah, I am fine. After all these years with you I am just blessed that I changed my mind eight years ago"

"I am too. These past eight years are the real deal for me. Because only when I met you I felt really alive"

"Come here"

And I did and as I sat on his lap with the whole restaurant watching us, we kissed and we got lost in each other's eyes"

"I love you Mrs. Traynor. My Clark"

"I love you too my sarcastic husband. My Will"

So as the restaurant manager came to us that know us since we are frequent costumers he said: "This is from our restaurant. We are more than happy having such lovely couples visiting us Mr. and Mrs. Traynor"

And we both thanked him as we saw a special dessert with chocolate crème, strawberry jam and honey in the shape of a heart. Then as we finished our dessert he said:

"Ok Miss Clark Traynor. Care for a town walk?" And I said :

"It's always a yes with you Traynor" and then we left the restaurant and headed to tour London once again.

 **Will**

So after that dream I had in Mauritius about how life could be if I would actually do that thing I planned in Switzerland, I didn't like it. And I realized I was more afraid of the life if I would do that thing in Switzerland than the life in this bloody wheelchair. So, I changed my mind and in our last night in Mauritius eight years ago, I decided to tell Clark what I was planning to do but that I changed my mind. And so here we are, eight years later, happily married. But today I cannot forget the date. 19 March. Today is the tenth anniversary since my accident. And Clark had the idea of us spending a day alone in London. I love her and although this day makes me sad, I have plenty of things to be happy. First of all, Clark. We are happy together and now as we left the restaurant in which we had our lunch we are making a tour. We have been in London together plenty of times the past five years and I never get bored having fun and loving moments with my wife. My Clark.

"We should better go to that museum"

"Wait Clark, you don't have to be upset"

"I just don't want you …. We are just across the spot that …."

"We are across the spot where that motorcycle hit me"

"Yes …." She said caressing my hair

"Don't be sad Clark. It's painful for me to think about that place ….. That motorbike …. But it's ok now"

"Ok" she said as she kissed me and kissed her back. And then we headed to the museum and to the zoo and had ice cream at our favorite ice cream parlour and then we went for a walk at Hyde Park. As we were sitting there she sat on my lap and said: "You are the only thing that makes me want to get up in the morning"

"You are the only thing that makes me want to enjoy life Clark. I love you"

"And I love you too Traynor"

"So what do you say? I know a place that does great French coffee and warm croissants with strawberry jam and unsalted butter. Are you up for it?"

"Anything my handsome and sarcastic husband wants"

"Okay my bumblebee girl" I said smiling after I kissed her. Then we headed to that café and had the coffee and the croissants. Two hours later we got into the van and headed back to our annex.

"Today was great Clark"

"Every day with you is great Will"

"I love you my leprechaun shoe girl" I said

"I love you too my sarcastic Traynor" she said and as we kissed, we continued our way to our annex.

 **Happily Ever After**


End file.
